1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method in which another component is mounted on one component in a stacked manner.
2. Related Art
In field of manufacturing electronic devices, component mounting operations are performed such that semiconductor chips are mounted on a work like circuit boards etc. In such a component mounting operation, there are two operations: a transporting and placing operation where semiconductor chips in which connection terminals such as solder bumps are formed are picked up from a component feeding unit and placed on a board, and a bonding operation where the connection terminals of the semiconductors are bonded to circuit terminals on the board. For an apparatus to perform such component mounting operations, there is known conventionally a component mounting apparatus includes a component flipping mechanism which picks up semiconductor chips from the component feeding unit and flips them vertically, and a mounting head which mounts the semiconductor chips transferred from the component flipping mechanism on the board (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 313253).
According to the recent progress in downsizing and sophisticating electronic devices, it has been required to further improve board density mounted in electronic devices. To respond to such the requirement of high density mounting, semiconductor devices with so-called chip-on-chip (COC) structure made by stacking plural semiconductor chips have been widely adopted. Such a semiconductor device is manufactured by mutually bonding bumps on circuit forming faces opposed each other in a pair of semiconductor chips.
However, since the component mounting apparatus shown in the above patent publication is configured for applications in which semiconductor chips are transported and mounted on a board which has a relatively large size such that the board can be easily handled, the apparatus is not always suitable to bond a pair of semiconductor chips having almost the same size to each other. Accordingly, there has been desired a component mounting apparatus and a component bonding method which can effectively perform a component mounting operation to manufacture semiconductor devices having a chip-on-chip structure.